So a Hunter, a Slayer, and a Watcher Walk into a Bar
by LogicIsBoring44
Summary: BtVS S2 AU with a dash of the Winchesters. The Winchesters are sent to Sunnydale to keep an eye on the new Slayer, help her if needed but otherwise do not engage. Easy rules to follow. Right?


Sunnydale, California or better known as _Boca del Inferno_ , the Mouth of Hell. Awesome name, huh? Sam damn near threw a fit when he found out the town's nickname, their dad laughed and told him to suck it up. The town had an inordinate amount of vampire related deaths that dated back centuries but for some reason the death toll has slowly started to decline. There are rumors of a vampire Slayer taking up residence.

Dad told them to keep their distance from the Slayer because A) they're Hunters, Slayers and Hunters don't get along, and B) they're also Men of Letters, Watchers and MoLs are notorious for disliking each other's handle of knowledge concerning how to hunt/study creatures that go bump in the night. Their grandfather, Henry Winchester, used to tell them how Watchers would try to infiltrate the Men of Letters and of how they'd throw innocents under the bus for their Slayers. To Watchers, nothing is more important than their Slayers.

Grandpa Henry also said to watch out for the Watcher's Council. They train Watchers and send them out into the world to gather more information and knowledge and bring it back to share, or at least they used to. He said lately the Council seems to become selfish and self-serving instead of knowledge sharers and protectors. There are hundreds of Watchers and yet only one is called to watch over and train a Slayer.

Dean let out a sigh. Sunnydale is a small town. One coffee shot, one nightclub, one little mall, and lots of death. Sam's in heaven though, well, once he got over the whole 'Mouth of Hell' thing. It has a fascinating history to entice little history nerds everywhere.

Dean took his bike out for a ride to explore the town and to mark down possible areas of vampire nests. As he rode he noticed there are a _lot_ of churches and graveyards. Might as well throw a stone and hit a fledgingly vampire. How the hell does one Slayer patrol all of the graveyards? Normally, a Slayer is own her own with only her Watcher as backup. Then again, a Slayer's reputation proceeds them, that could be a tremendous help in handling such wide-spread hunting grounds.

He could have taken the Impala but Dad said he might need it. Plus, Sam wanted to be dropped off at the University library for some research of the town. Dean'd rather not deal with Sam's geekiness and a listen all the facts he's found out about Sunnydale.

After a whole day of exploring, Dean stopped at a take-out place and grabbed some food for supper before returning home, thankful he had a basket. Most sixteen year-olds, he turns seventeen in January, would be embarrassed by having a basket on their bike but he wasn't most teenagers. He's better, in every way. Especially in the looks department.

Dean chuckled to himself. God, he's narcissist. Ten points to him for using an SAT word!

By the time he got home he could hear Sam and Dad starting their nightly shouting match. He really wished they'd go _one_ night without fighting over the same damn thing. Sam wants a normal life and be a Man of Letters like Grandpa Henry wants but Dad thinks he needs to learn more about hunting than book work. It's also why Dad and Grandpa are no longer talking. Grandpa Henry has a very low opinion of Hunters.

Dean honestly thinks Dad should just send Sam to live with Grandpa Henry. Sam's never liked the idea of killing creatures without understanding them. He says they can't _all_ be bad.

"Why can't I live with Grandpa Henry? He wouldn't mind taking care of me," Sam argued.

Their dad let out a sigh and spoke in a deliberate, calm voice, "Because you are my responsibility and I will send you to him when you're older. You need to learn to hunt first, Sammy."

Sam opened his mouth to argue some more, so Dean let his presence be known by closing the door loudly. They immediately looked contrite, they knew he didn't like it when they fought, and stopped fighting...for now.

"What'd you get?" Sam asked, bounding over to dig through the the food containers. He lit up when he saw the food. "Chinese! Awesome!" He grabbed his plate and put it on the table then moved to grab utensils out of packed kitchen boxes they had yet to unpack.

Their dad grabbed them some drinks while Dean placed his and his dad's food on the table. They said a quick prayer over their food and dug in.

"How many graveyards?" Dad asked through a mouthful of fried rice.

Dean shook his head. "Way too many to count. We're going to have our work cut out for us."

"Hey, why are we here anyway if there's a Slayer?" Sam enquired. "She can handle it, right? It's her 'destiny.'" Dean smirked at Sam's air quotes around destiny.

"Just because there's a Slayer doesn't meant she won't need help. They're usually young girls, teenagers, and their Watchers, old men who wouldn't be much help in the fighting department. Our mission is to do reconnaisance and help when necessary. _Do not approach_ the Slayer, do you hear me? We don't need the Watcher getting paranoid about our presence. If you find her, watch her, help when needed, but otherwise do not engage. Understand?" Dad asked in his 'Marine' voice.

"Yes, sir," Dean responded while Sam wore a mullish expression.

"Sam," their dad warned.

A huff then, "Fine. I still don't see why I have to be here. Dean, I understand, they might be the same age but why me? I seriously doubt the Slayer is my age or in elementary school," Sam sniped.

Their dad glowered at him, a vein in his head starting to pulsate. "Sam."

"Just saying."

"Sam!" Dean snapped.

His little brother finally subsided with minimal grumbing, his dad shot him a thankful look. Yeah, Mister Peacekeeper, that's his new role. He shudders to think how Sam'll be when he's a teenager. Hopefully by then Dean will be going on solo hunts.

One can always hope.

 **SPNBTVS**

Monday rolled around and Dean's been officially enrolled as a student at Sunnydale High School, Home of the Razorbacks, which are apparently pigs.

A incredibly dickheaded bastard of a principal who goes by the name Snyder greeted him with a scowl and thinly veiled insults. He even got him a welcome wagon out of spite, i.e. a student will show him around until he got his bearings, and this student is Willow Rosenberg, a friendly, shy, red head. She practically screams nerd. Dean likes her right off the bat.

Willow showed him where his classrooms were and that she'll meet him outside every class to take him to the next one and said that she'll help him study and catch up if need be. Dean _really_ likes her. He's never met someone so welcoming before. It's a welcome change from snide indifference from all the other schools he's been at.

He does not like Cordelia Chase. Sure she's hot but...yeah, no. He doesn't like the way she talks down to Willow. Cordelia is a sterotypical rich bitch. Not someone he'd ever find himself being with or dating, unless it led to sex than that's a whole different thing.

Dean scanned the courtyard looking for Willow after he got out of Biology, she said she'd wait for him there then show him to the cafeteria. He barely got away from Cordelia, she cornered him in the hallway asking him if he wanted to hang out at the Bronze, the only cool place there is, according to Queen C. Seriously, that's what she called herself. Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

So far, he's come up empty on who'd be the Slayer. She has to be new.

Someone waving their hand catches his attention and banishes his current line of thinking away. He grins when he sees Willow. He waves back and makes his way over to her. There's a blonde girl and shaggy haired brunet guy. Kind of reminds Dean of a puppy, which reminds him of Sam.

Willow introduces the blonde as Buffy (Seriously?) and Xander. He waves hi and plops down next to Willow to get her help on some algebra homework, at his last school they barely started the subject, and he already knows it's going to be a struggle. She happily agrees to tutor him, telling him to meet her in the library after school. Buffy immediately whaps her on the arm and Willow stutters out a quick, "S-sorry. I-I mean we'll meet at the Bronze."

Dean quirks an eyebrow after shooting Buffy an annoyed look. "Sure. Sounds good. Though I don't know how much work we'll get done in a _club._ Kind of detrimental to learning, no?"

Willow blushes and explains her parents don't want any boys but Xander in her room and that the library is booked for some club meeting. Dean doesn't buy it but he goes along with it.

"Okie dokie," he says instead of calling them on it.

Xander is frowning at him, part annoyed, and part exasperated. Dean wonders what brought on that look.

"So...cafeteria?"

Willow blushes again and shoots up to show him where he can get food. He dutifully follows her, head swiveling to see Buffy and Xander in a deep, heated discussion. Odd. Though he thinks he might have just found the Slayer.

At the end of the day, Willow walks him to the front of the school and says she'll see him tonight. He waves goodbye and makes his way to his bike. A flicker of movement has him looking up to see Xander standing over him.

"Harris, right? Xander Harris?" he asks, full well knowing who exactly he is.

Xander nods his head and readjusts his backpack. "Yeah. Dean, right? Winchester, cool name. Look, are you interested in Willow? Or are you going to take advantage of her because she's smart. I might not look it but I can fight if need be. I can scream really loud too."

For the second time that day, Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He shook his head. "Nah, man. I think Willow is a cool girl, and no, I'm not going to take advantage of her, I really do need help understanding algebra. I mean, who the hell adds _letters_ to math. It's not like it wasn't already hard enough to learn but that's just cruel."

During his mini rant, Xander thawed and bobbed his head in agreement. "I know right! Sadists, that's who adds letters. Sadists who like to watch us poor high schoolers suffer by inventing such a fiendish form of math!"

"Preach it, brother!"

"First it was fractions, then _mixed_ fractions, and figuring out the diameter of a circle, the sides of a square, rectangle, what have you! Now they have us figuring what each letter represents on some weird table thingy! When does it end?!"

"I don't know!" Dean cried out at the injustice of learning new math.

"What are you two doing?" Buffy asked behind them, startling them.

"Buff!" Xander reprimanded as he clutched his heart. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," she said, not sorry at all, judging by her smirk.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her in faux anger and pointed at her. "Liar!"

She rolled her eyes and batted his hand away. "Hush, you. Not my fault you guys were complaining about math instead of watching your surroundings."

Dean dipped his head in concession. "Can't argue you with that. Kind of have to in a town like this, no?"

Buffy and Xander shared an alarmed look.

"What do you mean?" Xander asked in a piss poor excuse of nonchalance. Dean raised his eyes heavenward. They really need to work on their lying.

"Sunnydale has a huge death toll. Don't tell me you guys haven't noticed? It's the first thing I did. This place is dangerous for us youth. Especially those as good looking as me," Dean said with a wink.

Xander and Buffy scoffed at him but didn't argue. Dean preened at that.

"Come on, Xan, Giles wants us for a study session. See you at the Bronze?" Buffy asked, twirling her hair and batting her eyes at him.

Dean nodded his head. "Duh. Willow said she'd help me get a grasp on algebra."

"Great! See you there! It was nice meeting you, Dean!" she called over her shoulder as she dragged Xander away.

"You too!"

Dean watched them go then shook his head when they were out of sight. Found the Slayer and she is a horrible liar and apparently has friends. This Giles person must be the Watcher. Of course the Watcher would be the librarian. Need a place to stash his books on demons, vampires, and magic. Smart. Of course, some Watchers even put the Men of Letters to shame on their book nerdiness.

A Slayer with friends. That's new and unheard of. Sam's going to love documenting that.

 **SPNBTVS**

The Bronze is an all ages club inside a defunct factory, the main dance floor is downstairs with catwalks criss-crossing above. It's pretty cool actually.

Music kind of sucks though. Alternative crap.

He prowls through the crowd looking for Willow, Xander, and the Slayer. Dancing with a hot girl whenever he finds one, got to start building his cover, and sneaks a beer from the bar when the bartender isn't looking. Dad stressed the importance of developing a cover when they work a case, something close enough to the truth so should he'd be called upon for lying, and he'd be able to remember it and not slip up.

Dean smirked when he found them. A prickling at the back of his neck told him he's being watched. He did a little twirl, casually scanning the crowd, looking for the source of his paranoia. A shadow near the staircase told him he's found his lurker. Dean did a little grind with Cordelia, let himself be felt up by her, then gave a little bow to her before making his way to the Slayer and her friends. He'll never get tired of thinking that. She's breaking all the rules. Go Buffy!

"Hey guys!" Dean shouted cheerfully. He wrapped his arms around Xander, picked him up, and did a little jig with him. Willow and Buffy laughed while Xander yelled at him to put him down. Dean did but not before squeezing his ass. The little surprised squeak Xander made had him grinning like a cheshire.

"Hey, Dean," Buffy and Willow greeted him back. Xander shot him a reproachful look.

Dean blew a kiss at him before plopping down next to Willow.

"What kind of music do you call this?" Seriously. Alternative music sucks balls.

"I like it," Buffy defended. "It's fun to dance to. You'll change your mind when a slow song comes on. Maybe you'll ask Cordelia for a dance again," she said with a disdainful expression.

"She's hot," Dean replied. "Maybe I will. She's a good dancer. Kind of handsy though."

"I know the feeling," Xander spoke up finally, glaring at Dean. Dean winked at him, causing him to blush bright red.

"Di-did you h-have a hard t-ti-time finding the Br-Bronze?" Willow stuttered out, her face turning the same shade as her hair.

It made her look adorable. He leaned over and bumped shoulders with her. "No problem at all. I just followed the smell of hormones and voila! Bronze."

They laughed and Willow stopped peeking at him from behind her hair. They chatted, had small talk, and even had a group dance, Xander kept away from him. It made Dean smirk. He's too easy.

Dean danced like a dork between Buffy and Willow while Xander sat at their booth watching them with barely contained amusement. Dean slid out between the girls and made his way to Xander who had the expression of a scared, caged animal. His eyes were darting for an exit but Dean stepped close, cutting off any escape routes, and leaned in to whisper in Xander's ear.

"I was only joking, Xander. From the big city, remember? I was just kidding," he whispered rather intimately to the flighty brunet. "Dance with me? I swear I'll keep it PG."

Xander jerkily nodded his head and even grabbed Dean's proffered hand. Buffy and Willow giggled when they started dancing like uncoordinated drunkards. It was enough to put Xander at ease and they passed the night laughing.

It was nice. Dean's never bonded this fast before. They're different. Good different.

A check at the time had him groaning. He leaned to whisper into Xander's ear, causing the brunet to shiver slightly when his breath tickled him. "I got to go. Tell the others, yeah?" Xander nodded he would and Dean licked a stripe up Xander's neck. The other teen froze at the action. He shot Dean a look of confusion, tipping his head to their table, asking if he was still joking around. Dean bobbed his head and Xander relaxed.

Dean likes Xander, not in that way, but enough for Dean to not want anything to happen to him while being friends with a Slayer. He'll go slaying with her, to protect her, and to show her he's not a wimp and that he's available. Not that Buffy will notice. She's interested in someone else. He can see it in her eyes. Poor Xander.

He dragged his mind back to his flirty behavior with Xander. There's something about him that has him acting like that. Maybe the guy's repressed. Dean's joking around and playful flirting might help him. He's a good guy.

Dean mentally patted himself on his back and bade Xander goodnight, waving to Buffy and Willow.

When Dean got outside, his lurker followed him. Dean started walking, not wanting his stalker to know he's on to him, and even whistled a little tune. An Irish one. Grandpa Henry used to hum it to their dad, who in turn, sang it to Dean and Sam. It had a nice tempo.

He actually lost himself in the song when the sound of a branch breaking behind him had Dean whirling, on instinct to meet his attacker, his silver knife in hand.

"Sorry, didn't mean ta frightin' ya," a warm and husky voice said. The shadows around the speaker seemed to dissipate as the owner of the sexy voice stepped into the light. He had a slight accent, too eroded by living in the States to identify it properly.

"You didn't," Dean denied, still holding his knife at ready. "This how I always greet tall, dark, and mysterious stalkers at night."

The frankly good looking man let out a warm chuckle. He had dark chocolate brown eyes. A slight warmth lay in them, making them look less like a dark pit but a comforting abyss. And if that makes sense, Dean's higher than thought possible. His brown eyes were settled on a rather classically chiseled face, it was masculine, very masculine. He had broad shoulders, at least 6'1", and built. The only downside is that he's really pale. Must be an "artist". Gothic one at that, judging by his attire. Black pants, form fitting white t-shirt, and a black jacket. He even wore a silver chain of an angel around his neck. Definitely an artist.

"Hey, so," Dean said, filing all this information away, and put the knife back in his pocket and rocked on his heels. "Why are you following me?"

Another chuckle. "It's dangerous out here. Haven't you heard? Young people, especially those as beautiful as you, seem to disappear at night. I just wanted to make sure you got home safe," tall, dark, and sexy explained.

Dean lifted an eyebrow. "So you're stalking me to make sure I'm not being stalked by mysterious creatures of the night?" He asked to clarify.

An amused smirk appeared. "There's no way to answer that without me sounding like an idiot or a stalker myself."

"That's because you are. I'm fine, Mr. Sexy. I can get home all fine by myself. Adieu, love," Dean said with a little flourish and started walking home. He heard Sexy follow him.

Dean walked to his street before stopping suddenly and turned around, fully intended to yell at his unwanted guardian angel but ran into a human wall, and let out an oomph! He staggered back slightly but a pair of hands grabbed his biceps to keep him from falling.

"You all right?" Dude's got a strong grip, that's for sure.

Dean shrugged his hands off and smoothed down his hair and clothes. "I'm good. Walking into a human wall is always fun." The amused smirk appeared again. "Look, Sexy, I'm almost home. You can go." He didn't move. Dean frowned. "Seriously. Go."

A faint nod of acquiescence then Mr. Sexy vanished into the shadows, practically melting into the night. That's a cool trick.

Dean stayed there for a little bit longer, making sure his unwanted guardian angel really is gone before trudging to his temporary house for the time being. He unlocked his house, did another scan then went inside, locking the door behind him. The sounds of his father and brother snoring had Dean truly relaxing. He took off his coat and hung it up. He checked all the windows and doors to make sure they were locked and the salt lines intact. A quick check on his dad had him smiling fondly.

John Winchester might be a hard man but he's doing his best. His dad is sprawled out on his bed, mouth agape, chest covered in occult books, and his journal laying next to his left hand. Dean took off the books and put them and the journal on his bed stand. He gently untied his dad's boots and took them off, then pulled his dad's quilt over him.

"Night, Dad," he whispered softly as he closed the door.

His next stop is checking on Sammy. The little nerd is also sprawled out in a similar manner as their dad, mouth agape, loud snores emanating from it. His chest covered with textbooks, Sunnydale history books, and his notebook is teetering on the edge of the bed. Dean rescued it when Sam shifted, sending it to the ground. Dean put it on the table, the books as well, and covered his brother with a light blanket.

Dean shook his head. For two people with a shitload in common, they sure do fight a lot. They probably went to bed after a fight and read and did research to calm down before crashing. Seriously, though, they give him a headache. They're lucky he loves them as much as he does, or he would have left them long ago, and moved in with Grandpa Henry.

Another walk through then Dean got ready for bed. He brushed his teeth and changed into his sleep pants, opting to not put on a shirt tonight. He flopped gracelessly into bed face first before turning over, pulling his quilt on top of him, and drifted off to the Land of Nod.

A pair of eyes watched Dean from afar, observing him as he puttered around his house. He shook his head slightly when he noticed how often Dean must take care of his family to check on them and cover them up all without complaint or a put upon sigh. He moved on autopilot as he re-checked every room, window, and door before getting ready for bed. His eyes roved over Dean's form, pretty fit for a sixteen year old, and a small smile appeared when Dean collapsed onto his bed. He saw Dean cocoon himself in his blanket.

 _Hunter_ , his demon whispered. _Kill him. Come on, you know you want to. Come on, do it. Do it!_

Angel shook his head before vanishing back into his shadow realm. He needed to check on Buffy and her friends. Dean remained never far from his mind.

 **SPNBTVS**

Dean woke up with a groan. Too early. He can dimly hear his brother and father putter around in the kitchen, _whistling_. God, how is he related to them? He hates morning with a passion.

"Dean!" His dad bellowed, making Dean wince and bury his head under his pillow. "Get up, son! You got school in thirty. Get your lazy ass up!"

"Bite me!" Dean yelled back. He heard his dad chuckle, and Dean let out a grin. He reluctantly got out of bed and had a quick showering, knowing Sam showered first and used up almost all the hot water. He barely got done when the water turned glacial. He let out a yelp when the freezing water caught him on the ass. He shut it off and stood there shivering. He's so kicking Sam's ass.

Getting dressed in record time time, walked into the kitchen, and slapped Sam upside the head.

"Ow! God, you're a jerk," Sam muttered, holding his head.

"That's what you get, bitch," Dean told him as he helped himself to some hashbrowns and sausage.

"For what?" Sam whined, pouting.

"Taking up all the hot water."

Sam scoffed but didn't argue. He kept shooting Dean hurt puppy looks but Dean ignored him, justified in his actions. John merely watched them with a loving smile, sipping his coffee. He may not be able to cook a lot of things, he's got Dean and take-out for that, but breakfast he can do with a fair amount of skill. His boys love his Texas french toast and his hearty vegatable and meat lover omelet.

"No eggs?" Dean asked around a mouthful of hashbrowns.

John shot him a disapproving look. Dean merely swallowed and grinned at him. "No eggs. I forgot to buy some."

Dean shrugged and scarfed down the rest of the food. "I'm taking my bike," he told them. "I'll be back late tonight. I want to hunt down a couple of vampires."

Sam stopped eating and stared at his brother in worry. He shot a look to his dad but found no support. His dad is nodding his head along.

"Be safe. Want me to come?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah. I can handle it. They're fledges, hopefully, and if I need help, the Slayer will come."

"You know who she is?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Yep. Buffy Summers. She just transferred from Los Angeles, where she burned down her school gymnasium."

John and Sam took the information in stride. If a Slayer burned down a gym, then she had a good reason.

"I mean it, Dean," John said. "Be safe. Keep an eye out and if it gets too out of control; run. You hear me?"

Dean nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get. If you leave now you'll be on time." He laughed when Dean saluted him and ran out the door, backpack in hand.

"Are you sure it's safe for him to go out hunting alone in a town full of vampires and graveyards?" Sam asked, biting his lip in worry.

"You're brother is a damn fine hunter, Sammy. If he can't handle it, he knows to run and get help. Don't tell him, I don't want him getting over-confident and a big head about it, but Dean is a better Hunter than I am. I can't wait until he's older, he'll even give a Slayer a run for her money."

Sam stared at his father in shock. He's never really complimented them on anything but here he is telling him his older brother, at 16, is a better hunter than him. It did do one thing though, it calmed him down. If his dad is saying this, then it must be true, and Dean will be okay.

He better be.

 **SPNBTVS**

Dean barely made it in time for his first class. The teacher shot him a stern look, he grinned cheekily in response. A roll of the eyes and a sharp gesture for him to take his seat. He complied easily and dutifully paid attention the entire class period. His next class, he did the same thing, and so on until lunch.

Dean had every intention on eating by himself but a loud, "Dean!" had him turning and grinning when he saw Xander waving him over.

"Hey, whatcha bring us?" Xander asked as he dug through Dean's lunch. Dean smacked his hand away, causing Xander to pout at him dramatically, and the girls to laugh hysterically.

"Oi! Get your own food, rapscallion!"

"I thought we were friends," Xander said wounded.

"Oh, we are, Xander," Dean told him. "The bestest, but I draw the line at you stealing my food. Next time you'll lose a hand."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Fiiiine."

"You can share mine, Xander," Willow offered quietly, smiling shyly at Dean, laughter making her eyes sparkle with amusement.

Dean winked and plopped down next to Buffy. "Hey," he greeted, digging out his food.

"Hi," Buffy replied back as she too dug into her lunch sack.

"Wills, you are the best," Xander said as he dug into her knapsack. He pulled out an apple and took a hearty bite.

They ate in companionable silence. After Dean finished his food, he asked casually, "Do any of you know of a guy, really good-looking guy? Has an affinity for black clothes and a white t-shirt. Any of you know of a guy like that? Got spiky, poufy hair? Annoyingly sexy and mysterious," he added as an afterthought.

Their reactions were instantaneous. They all stuttered denials but they shut up when Dean arched

a disbelieving eyebrow.

"His name's Angel. He's an art major at Sunnydale University. He's twenty-four, and his family moved here from Ireland when he was a kid," Buffy told him with a dreamy smile.

Huh, someone's smitten. _Bad._ Dean winced slightly. Ooh, poor Xander. He doesn't stand a chance. Dean clapped a hand on Xander's shoulder in sympathy. The brunet frowned at him in confusion but otherwise didn't comment on it.

After school ended, Dean begged off when they invited him to the Bronze, claiming he had homework. Xander called him a traitor and Buffy batted her eyes at him in an attempt to get him to change his mind. Willow merely beamed at him. Dean nodded at her and ignored the other two.

They turned to leave and Dean stopped Xander, calling him back. The brunet waved the two girls away and stayed behind with Dean.

"What's up?" he asked.

Dean merely smirked at him and crowded him against a wall that hid them from prying eyes. Xander's breath hitched, and Dean let out a triumphant crow, on the inside of course. Can't have Xander thinking he's making fun of him.

"Hang out tomorrow?" Dean whispered into Xander's ear, a shudder escaped the slightly taller brunet. "Just you and me? A guys night out. Sound good?" Dean gently nuzzled Xander's jawline.

"Y-yeah, soun-sounds good," he gasped out.

Dean pulled back and gave Xander a sunny smile. "Great! See you later, Harris." Dean walked away to his bike, not looking back until he was a good twenty feet away. He saw Xander staring at him in confusion and maybe a little bit of lust.

Dean waved and rode his bike away.

Score one for Dean!

 **SPNBTVS**

Okay, so he really did have homework, he just did it in the graveyard beside a recently buried grave. Obituary said he died of exsanguation and two "mysterious puncture wounds" on the side of his neck. Only an idiot wouldn't believe it was a vampire attack.

Speaking of vampires, when does Buffy patrol? It's her job to take out these big ass leeches and misquitos. Dad's going to have to drop off some anonymous tips to her Watcher, Rupert Giles, about her negligence in her solemn duty. That'll fight a fire under his ass, and her ass by default. She really likes going to the Bronze, maybe she patrols afterwards?

Dean shrugged.

The small hairs at the back of his neck stood up. He's being watched again, probably by the mysteriously sexy art student, Angel. What _is_ his last name? He forgot to ask.

Dean's brought out his musings when the grave next to him starts to shift. Show time!

Dean lets the fledge get out his grave.

"Hi!" he greets cheerfully. The fledgling vampire snarls at him before attacking. Dean threw a quick jab, connecting solidly with the newbie vampire's nose, sending it reeling back.

"Come on!" Dean complained. "You're supposed to be a better fighter than that! I'm bored, entertain men."

The vampire hissed and tackled him. Dean fell with an exhale of air. The vampire used that time to harshly turn Dean's head. Dean wrenched his head away and head-butted the vamp on top of him, causing it to howl in pain and rage. Dean thrust his palm against the vampires chest, he heard bone snap, and the vamp cried out in agony. Dean shoved it off and flipped onto his feet. The fledge lay writhing on the ground. Dean watched it for a second before taking pity and withdrew his stake out out his pocket.

"Hold still," he ordered. "Do you want the pain to stop or not?" The vamp hissed at him again. Dean rolled his eyes. "Fine. Have it your way." Dean pinned the vamp and staked it. He coughed and waved his hand to dispel the dusted remains of the vampire. "Too easy," he mumbled, annoyed.

A slow clap of hands had Dean turning around to see Angel swaggering his way to him.

"Sup?" Dean asked innocently.

Angel laughed. "Nothing, boyo. Nice little. A bit overconfident, ain't ya?" he asked in a disapproving tone.

Dean rolled his eyes again. "I can handle it. I _did_ handle it, in case you missed that last part. I was having fun. God, you're just like Sammy, always spoiling my fun by being rational and cautious."

Angel smirked at him. "So being reckless and irrational is the best way to live one's life? Sounds like a rather short life."

"Short but _fun_. Hear me, Angel Boy?" A widening of eyes has Dean smirking back. "Yeah, Buffy told me your name. Though not your last name. What is it by the way?"

"What else did she tell you about me?" Angel asked, bypassing Dean's question. He frowned at that.

"That you're 24, an art student at Sunnydale University, and that you and your family moved here from Ireland when you were a kid. She said all of that while she had stars in her eyes. Now why would she look like that when speaking about you? Hmm?" Dean teased. Angel ducked his head shyly. "That. That right there is why. You do realize she's 16, right? That's kind of gross."

"I have no intention of pursuing anything with her," Angel told him. "She's gorgeous and full of life but I won't do anything."

Dean wrinkled his nose slightly. "Good."

"What about you?" Angel asked suddenly.

"'What about me' what?"

"Who are you? What is your dream in life? Your goal? Your passion?"

Dean frowned. These are questions he's not used to getting. He debates about giving his standard response when Angel looks him dead in the eye, patiently waiting for a reply. Dean shrugs internally and answers as honest as he can.

"I want to be a journalist. Not like writing for the New York Times but like a travel journalist. Go spelunking, deep sea diving/fishing, or parachuting. Stuff like that. I'd like to try it out and then write about, share my experience with others. I sound stupid, right?" Dean said with a forced smile.

Instead of Angel laughing or smirking, he had a real, genuine smile on his face. "That doesn't sound stupid at all. What made you choose that profession?" he asked in genuine curiosity.

Dean started to feel uncomfortable, not used to people being interested in his dreams and goals. "Tell me what drew you to being an artist," Dean said back.

Angel laughed. "Answer for an answer, I can do that."

Dean feels like he's on a date of some sort. One that he doesn't recall ever agreeing to. Good thing Dean's such a brilliant actor, he rolls with it.

"Back in Ireland, it was an escape, outside of booze, drugs, and sex. It kept me sane while everything around me slowly fell apart. I got blamed for a lot of it. I took it, believing it really was my fault then I met someone who, brought out my inner demon," here Angel had a secret smile. "I left my family behind, broken in pieces," another dark smile, "and we toured Europe, picking up a couple others to form our family along the way."

Dean's missing something. His story, there's something off, and his instincts are telling him to get away. He bends down to gather up his things, keeping Angel in front of him.

"Well, this has been a fun bonding moment," Dean quipped lightly. "But I have to go. It was nice talking to you, Angel..." he trailed off, hoping the older man would finish. Angel merely smirked at him in that mysterious way that is no way sexy.

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Okay, then. See ya!"

He made himself walk away at a normal pace, a look back showed Angel still watching him intently, head cocked slightly. Something's off about that guy. Dean vowed to look into him later.

 **SPNBTVS**

"I hate algebra!" Dean yelled as he threw his pencil across the table, watching it skitter off the table. He's in the library with Xander, Willow, and Buffy for a study session. The librarian/Watcher is allowing them access after school to finish up any homework they had. Dean's not surprised the Watcher made Buffy do her schoolwork. Grandpa Henry is the same way.

"I feel you," Xander commiserated with him. He dropped his pencil and pillowed his head on his arms, covering the dreaded math homework.

Willow tsked at them as she looked over Buffy's biology paper. Mr. Giles, the librarian, is in his offices ordering some much needed books, or so he says. Dean's not sure if it's for school or if it's Slayer related research.

Buffy is currently sprawled out on one of the empty tables waiting for Willow's judgment on whether or not she's done with her work. Dean can hear her popping her gum, it's driving him nuts, and he shouts at her to stop it. Buffy sticks her tongue out at him in response but quits making the irritating noise. Dean thanks her and fetches his pencil to attempt to finish his damn math homework.

A look at Xander's work had Dean feeling slightly better, though not much, he's only done two more questions than the other teen.

Dean checked the time and let out a whine, one that Mr. Giles heard and chuckled.

"You can finish it, Mr. Winchester," Mr. Giles encouraged him. "You all have another hour before I close up," he tells them.

Dean grunted and glared at his homework and tried smack talking it into submission, it only served to make the others laugh at him. He managed three more problems when tall, dark, and mysterious popped up. Dean had been so absorbed in his work, he didn't register the other's presence until Buffy's delighted shout and Xander's soft curse startled Dean from his studies.

Dean looked behind him to see Buffy throw herself into Angel's arms, planting a wet smack on his cheek. Dean frowned at that, and wrinkled his nose in slight disgust. A nudge had him turning to Xander to see him nodding in agreement with him. That's just gross. He's eight years older than her. Dean shot a glance to Mr. Giles and saw disproval written all over his face but he didn't say anything.

What is wrong with him?

Oh, right. He's British. He's probably used to seeing relationships with age gaps like this. Still though, this is America, and Buffy has two more years before she can do anything adult-like with Angel.

Xander's jealousy is palpable but he greets Angel with a loud, "Hey, Deadboy!"

Dean frowned at the name. 'Deadboy'? "Hey, boyo," Dean greeted the art major. Well, so-called art major.

Annoyance danced across Angel's features while Buffy frowned at Xander. "Hello, Xander, Dean," he greeted them back, his eyes lingering on Dean, and he wondered if the young Hunter told them his true identity. A brief glance at Giles had him thinking no. Watchers and Hunters are notorious for not getting along, their rivalry is only matched by Watchers versus Men of Letters. Watchers don't get along with anybody really, other than their Slayers of course.

Maybe Dean's doing the right thing by keeping mum of who he is.

"Giles, I need to talk to you," he told the Watcher, tilting his head pointingly at Dean.

"Oh, of-of course," Giles stuttered out. He turned and walked towards his office, no doubt the vampire would follow him.

Angel shot Buffy an amused smirk but dutifully followed the Watcher.

Dean watched the byplay with intense interest but played it off by talking to Xander. "You guys call him Giles?"

Xander tore his gaze from Giles' office to answer Dean. "Yeah, well, I call him G-Man but he doesn't seem to like it." Xander gave an exaggerated pout that had Dean laughing.

Angel and Mr. Giles reappeared from his office, Angel shot Dean an indeciperable look. Giles speaking pulled Dean's gaze away from the art major.

"Dean, uh, I'm closing up," Giles told him.

Dean looked around in confusion, pretending he didn't know why he's being singled out. "Uh, okay. Come on, Xan, let's go get some pizza."

Xander made to follow Dean but Giles clearing his voice stopped him. "Next time, Dean. I forgot I promised to help the G-Man re-shelve some books," he explained looking genuinely regretful.

Dean shrugged it off. Maybe Xander can lie after all. "Okay. Buffy, Willow, you guys want to hang out?"

Both girls took on a deer-in-the-headlights look, it made Dean bite his lip to keep from laughing or smiling. "Uh," they stuttered. "We can't. We also promised to help Giles out."

Dean really wished he could roll his eyes at them. Instead he took on a hurt expression, and sadly packed up his things and put them in his backpack. He turned to walk to the door, stopping just shy of leaving, and turned his head to speak over his shoulder. "You know, all you had to say is that you didn't want to hang out with me. You didn't have to lie," he told them in a wounded voice. "I get it. You don't like me enough to involve me in your affairs."

"No, Dean!" Xander said, rushing forward, and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "That is not it at all. I really promised to help Giles out."

"Whatever," Dean said and shrugged Xander's hand off.

They let him walk off. Dean snuck a glance at Xander and saw that his is genuinely upset at Dean's feelings being hurt. He turned and started yelling at Angel and Giles. Dean smirked. Boy, he's good.

He'll get into their inner circle yet, just wait and see.

 **SPNBTVS**

Three months of playing dumb has Dean ready to pull his hair and announce to the Scooby Gang that he's a Hunter, but one look at Giles has him biting his tongue. They let Oz into their little gang but him? Nope. They're keeping him at bay.

If Dean was a paranoid person, he'd think they didn't trust him. Xander is the only reason he doesn't believe that. The other teen is doing his best to keep Dean away from their life to keep him safe. A few close calls with a werewolf, a Billy Idol wannabe, and his crazy woman, the Elvira wannabe, and a massive scaly demon, for sure made Dean think they'd let him in their exclusive club with Angel, who Dean suspects is a vampire.

Which, odd.

Why the hell would a vampire hang out with the friggin' _vampire slayer_ is beyond him. A nauseating twist is the fact that they might, _might,_ be in love. Dean's not so sure. If Angel quit looking at him like he's going to eat him up, in so many ways, then Dean would think they were star-crossed lovers of legendary proportions. The creepy thing he also does is when he kisses Buffy, his eyes dart over to Dean, as if to gauge his reaction.

Dean always rolled his eyes whenever he does that. _Sooo_ not his thing. Nuh uh.

The only plus side Dean's seen so far, other than Willow coming out of her shell and Giles seemingly hooking up with Ms. Calender, is Xander. Xander his best friend and favorite person to tease. All Dean has to do to make Xander blush like the virgin he is, is by winking at him or licking his lips lasciviously, and watch as Xander's face turn redder than Willow's hair. The best part is him trying to explain why he inexplicably starting blushing.

Yeah, Dean has a lot of fun with him.

Xander gets him back though, in a creative manner too. Sometimes Xander will grind back against him when their dancing, it never fails to make Dean stagger a bit at having sweet, possibly repressed, virgin Xander grind his ass against his crotch or whisper filthy things in his ear. Let's just say, if Angel really is a vampire, then Dean kind of pities him whenever Dean and Xander get in one of their moods. It must suck being bombarded with potent teenage pheromones.

So far Xander is the only brightside living in Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth and Master Vampires. So far, that Billy Idol wannabe is the only Master Vampire around. That he knows of, that is.

Dean propped his chin on his hand and watched as Willow and Oz flirt awkwardly, its kind of adorable watching Willow blush every time Oz looks at her. Buffy is practically sitting in Angel's lap as they talk about who knows what, prolly Hellmouth related, and Xander is plugging away at their biology project. Dean already wrote his bit, Xander's adding his own, and then all they have left is the conclusion.

Dean laid his head on Xander's shoulder and placed his hand high on the brunet's thigh, grinning when he felt the muscles twitch at his touch, but otherwise Xander gave no sign of what he's doing. He shifted his hand so he can hold his thigh, his knuckles brushing against the other teen's crotch. A blush started to grow across Xander's cheeks but he kept on working. Dean squeezed his hand and Xander shot him a glare and tried to shift his leg away without making it obvious to the others. Dean just grinned back.

A throat clearing has Dean shifting his attention away from Xander to see Angel standing in front of their table, arms crossed and a somewhat irritated expression dotted his face. Dean smirked as he slid his hand further down Xander's leg, next to his knee, and tapped out a beat to bug the other teen.

"What's up?" Dean asked innocently.

Angel gave him a crooked smile. "Giles said I better escort you home."

That confused Dean. "Why? It's not closing time yet. Me and Xander still have our conclusion to write. If we don't finish it tonight, then it'll never get done."

"Go, Dean," Xander said, glaring hotly at Angel. "I'll finish mine up and bring it over tomorrow. Angel will keep you safe." The words seem to physically hurt Xander to say them. His face twisting at him complimenting the older man.

"Oh, I get. Super Secret Scooby Gang Time, no? You know, one of these days I will refuse to leave until you guys tell me what the hell is going on," Dean told them. "It's not fair. Even Cordelia is allowed to stay. No offense, Cordy," he apologized to the beautiful and curvy brunette.

She waved it away. "It's better if you stay away, Dean. Just go. Have Mr. Sexy walk you home, you lucky bastard," she joked with him but is completely serious at the same time. Skill. That is some serious skill.

Dean let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. Let's go, Deadboy." He adopted Xander's name for the older man just to annoy him.

Angel not-so-gently shoved him through the library doors. Dean stumbled a bit before catching his footing, shooting a glare at the possible vampire. "Not cool, asshole."

Angel merely smirked unapologetically at him.

"What's the big bad this week?" Dean asked as they walked to his place.

"Spike and Druisilla are stepping up their plans. I have no idea what it is exactly they're looking for but it can't be good."

"Duh, they're _vampires,_ stupid. Tell me a time when a vampire is looking for something it isn't bad or apocalypse inducing. Though, is Druisilla like that because she was insane before becoming a vampire or did she become a vampire then was made insane? Is she really a Seer?" At Angel's sharp look he added with a touch of insulted annoyance, "Come on, some of the things I heard her say sound a lot like prophecy than babble."

"It was a combination," Angel answered after a minute of internal debate. "She was targeted because she had the gift of Sight, and she was so pure and innocent. She got tortured to insanity before she got turned as a sick game her Sire decided to do, thinking it was _fun_."

Dean absobed this new information, trying to see it is of any help in dealing with her. "What about Wannabe Billy?"

Angel gave a half laugh. "Spike?" At Dean's nod he explained, "He got turned by her but because of her condition, she really couldn't properly Change him or teach him. That job fell to her Sire. His human name was William. William Pratt. He was a loser who wrote horrible poetry and fell in love with a woman who deemed him beneath her. Druisilla was actually his saving grace, ironically enough. And Billy Idol stole _his_ look." He added, hoping to get a smile. No go. Dean's all business.

"Who was their sire?"

"The Scourge of Europe, one of them at least."

"Okay, that is of _no_ help. Come on, Angel-babe. I need you to fill me in. How can I help the Scoobies if I'm in the dark?"

"Then you should tell them you're a Hunter."

"Oh, please. Giles would _love_ that. I'd be thrown out on my ass befoe I even explain why I'm here."

"Not my problem."

"I'll let you make out with me," he tempted in a husky voice.

"Tempting but no."

Dean dropped the act and hit the older man, or possible vampire, in the shoulder. "Dick."

"Yes, I have one." A smile on Angel's face has Dean sticking his tongue out at him. "You can use your tongue on it too."

Dean actually _blushed_. "I'll tell Buffy you've been hitting on me since the day you stalked me home. I'm sure she'll love to hear that she's not the only one you pulled the stalker routine on, or even the dire warnings, and helpful hints. Do you think she'll like the fact that you help me with my training too?" It's a low blow but he's not above using what he's got.

A sigh, then, "Fine. What do you want to know?" He really doesn't sound happy about it.

"Who makes up the Scourge of Europe?"

"Four Master Vampires: Darla, Angelus, Spike, and Druisilla."

"How bad were they?"

"Bad enough to have Europe completely terrified of them. Not even the Master could control them, and he was the head of their line, the Aurelius, one of the oldest still around."

"What happened to Angelus? I know Darla got dusted a year ago, and Spike and Druisilla are here now. What happened to him?"

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

"He killed the favored daughter of a gypsy clan. In revenge, they cursed him with a soul that forced him to deal with all the bad he's done. All the murder, mayhem, and carnage hit him hard. He banished himself to the very fringes of society for a hundred years. He stayed there until he was told his salvation lied with a Slayer. Helping her will redeem him, absolve him of his past sins."

They stopped walking while Angel told this story. A pit formed in Dean's stomach. His instincts were screaming at him to run. Angel moved close until they were only a foot apart. He reached out and gently caressed Dean's face, he saw in the teen's eyes the moment the realization hit him. He really didn't want Dean to hate him like Xander does. Dean's like Buffy, he's different; special, having Dean look at him with such loathing, it might kill him.

Angel kept eye contact with Dean, watching, waiting for Dean's reaction.

"Don't touch me," came the snarl. Angel whipped his hand away like he'd been burned. His heart sank. Dean's going to hate him now, just like Xander.

"I'm not like that anymore, Dean. I swear. I'm different. Better," he pleaded the green-eyed teen.

"Come near me, my family, or Xander again, and I swear I'll kill you, no matter the consequences. Do you understand?"

Angel nodded his head dispondantly. "What about Buffy?"

"What about her?" Dean snapped. "She won't leave you. She thinks she's in love. She thinks you love her. She chose the bed she's going to lie in when you inevitably kill her. It's in your nature to kill, to feed." Angel shook his head wildly. Dean sneered at the pathetic sight. "Some vampire. Maybe you really are neutered."

Angel flinched but didn't say anything.

"Go, Deadboy. I don't want your patheticness to rub off on me. It might be catching."

Angel followed the order without complaint, only looking back when he was a couple feet away. The look on Dean's face had him recoiling and self-loathing, his old friend, reappeared with a vengeance. He trudged off, his undead heart truly shriveling to dust, and he wished he was brave enough to stake himself.

Dean watched him go with narrowed eyes. Once Angel was out of sight, Dean ran off to Xander's, he really needed to talk to him _now!_

 **SPNBTVS**

"What do you mean you 'know'?" Xander yelled. They were in the park, his parents were having their usual drunken row. Dean really didn't like that Xander had to put up with that. He's worried his father might physically hurt him one of these days.

"I mean I'm a Hunter. I know all about the things that go bump in the dark. I've known since my mother died when I was four. I know different types of demons, especially the old ones, and I know witches, monsters, and vampires."

Xander looks like he's having a hard time computing what Dean is telling him. "How long?" he asked after a while.

"How long what?"

"How long were you going to keep lying to me, to us?" He sounded angry, Dean can understand that.

"Until you guys needed help. So far, you've guys handled everything rather admirably. I was sent here to help if needed but otherwise to not engage the Slayer." Xander jerked but kept quiet, willing to hear Dean out. "I knew there was a hellmouth here and that a Slayer would be dispatched here, even without her knowledge. I also knew she would be new to the whole 'Slayer thing' and I was sent by my grandfather and his peers to watch her and help out only when necessary. I was only to reveal myself when there was no other choice. I've been doing my damnedest to worm my way into your Scooby meetings without revealing my secret."

"Why now? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Angel," he said in a flat tone. "He's a freaking vampire, a Master Vampire at that, the new head of the Line of Aurelius. He sired Druisilla and Spike. He's protecting them, not consiously, of course, but he still is protecting them. It's a Sire's instinct to protect their Childer. I don't believe this whole 'soul' business," he said with air quotes.

It made Xander smile. "I don't either," he admitted. Dean shot him a 'duh' look and Xander laughed. "Guess I never really kept that a secret, huh?"

Dean shook his head, smiling in amusement. "I don't get why Giles is allowing the head of Aurelius be all lovey-dovey with his Slayer."

"I know right?"

Campionable silence fell between the two friends as they rocked themselves on the swings. Xander's mind a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions. His best friend, is a Hunter and he knows about monsters and vampires. Dean's known since he was _four_. Xander's only known a year and he still has a moment where he has to take a moment to digest his freaking life. He helps a Slayer, a girl born in every generation destined to kill vampires and monsters, all the while going to school and trying to have a normal life as well. How does Dean handle it?

"Read, watch TV, go out and hang with friends," Dean answered breezily. Oh, shit, did he say all of that out loud? "Yep," Dean said with a smile.

He did it again!

"Oh, man, I really got to watch what I say or think," Xander whined.

Dean clapped him on the shoulder in sympathy. "I do that sometimes too, bud."

Xander grunted. "How do you know all of that about Angel?"

"He told me. Angel, Angelus, I don't know why I didn't see that before," Dean said, mad at himself for missing such an obvious clue. "I'm slipping. I really got to get back to my studies. Hey, do you think you can steal me some of the books on the House of Aurelius? I want to know more about that line."

"What does that matter?" Xander asked, a frown marring his face.

"Sometimes vampire lines have a special gift in them. A skill or skill set that puts them above the other vampire lines."

"Huh," Xander murmured. "Wait, how do you know Angel is the head of Aurelius?"

"Darla."

"Huh?"

"Darla was the favored childer of the Master, and her favored childe was Angel. When he died, she would inherit the title, and when she died, it would fall to Angel."

"How do you Angel was her favored childe?"

"Angel told me." At Xander's raised eyebrows, he explained, "It's in his eyes. When he was telling me about the Scourge of Europe, his eyes held this weird combination of lust, betrayal and pain in his eyes when he spoke of Darla. A bond between a Sire and a Childer, is not taken lightly between vampires. It's a sacred bond. Darla chose Angel to be her mate."

"My head hurts," Xander whined, clutching his head. "Information overload."

Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around the other teen. "Sorry, bud."

"Meh."

Another bout of silence then Xander broke it by asking, "Why are you telling me and not Giles?"

A sigh then, "Watchers don't really like Hunters or Men of Letters around their Slayers. They believe they should be the only ones to teach a Slayer the ways of the supernatural world, which is completely stupid, but it's been going on since the first Slayer, whatever her name was."

"How the hell do you know so much?" Seriously. Xander's been doing this for a year and a half now and he doesn't know that much about Buffy or Giles' "calling". Hell, he never even thought about it. He doubts Willow thought about it either.

"Men of Letters -"

"- And that is?" Xander interrupted, ducking his head when Dean glared at him.

"They're like scientists who study, observe and document the supernatural. My grandpa is one of them, he's the head of the organization. My dad was supposed to be one too but when my mom died, he turned his back on the scholarly aspect and focused on Hunting. Hunters, they...kill unruly monsters and ghouls and vampires. Hunters use the information gathered by their own observation, and on rare occasions, information given to them by the Men of Letters, to take out monsters. They don't usually care about the monster they're killing, just as long as they die.

"Men of Letters, they like to study the creatures before they're disposed of. Sometimes they even let them go if they're deemed harmless to people. Now, Watchers and Men of Letters have a long, rich rivalry. They used to get along amiably until the Watchers started hoarding their information on magicks to use for themselves. They became self-serving, which is not something a scholar who is sworn to protect innocents, should be doing. Men of Letters called them on it, even brought the Watcher's Council on trial for misusing magick. Nothing came of it but the damage was done. People no longer trusted them and would come to the Men of Letters when they needed help or information," Dean told him, trying to get Xander to understand why he didn't go to Giles.

"So, if Giles finds out about you, he'll keep you away from Buffy, and be suspicious of you. What are we supposed to do? Do I just invite you into our Scooby gang or what?"

"Keep me in the loop. I can't let Giles know who I am, at least not yet. Just keep me informed of what you guys are doing. That way I know how to help."

Xander nodded his head. "Okay. I can do that. Is that what Angel did for you?"

"Yep, though not before flirting. I'm still pissed at myself for not realizing he was a vampire all along. I mean, come on! I've been doing this since I was a kid. I should know better," Dean whispered angrily.

Xander grabbed Dean's hand, lacing their fingers together in hopes to calm his friend down. He allowed himself to think about how tactile he is with Dean. Usually, he keeps to himself and people at arm's length, even Willow. But with Dean...that all goes out the window. It took him a while to get used to Dean's flirting and constant touching that ranged from playful to coquettish. For a time he really questioned his sexuality but Dean assured him his flirting didn't mean anything.

Now he flirts right back, daring himself to return the gestures. Sometimes he'd grope Dean in hopes to send the other teen off-kilter but that is it. Only joking around, though, when Dean doesn't flirt with him, he feels like he's missing something. In the three months he's known Dean, he became firmly entrenched in Xander's life. When Dean's sick or gone, Xander feels incomplete until the blond teen's return. He hated keeping Buffy's secret from him but he wanted Dean safe from his life. Well, Xander can see now that that was a complete waste of time.

Dean knew and he kept them safe while they patroled and took on the big bads of the week. Xander always wondered who handled fledgling vampires before they got there. The only sign there were any vampires there was the dust they left behind after being staked. Dean must have dusted them so they were kept safe that night. Xander wondered how often Dean did this for them.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Xander chided softly. "I never liked Angel even before I knew he was a vampire. I don't believe him having a soul has a real difference. People with souls do really bad things too."

Dean squeezed his hand and Xander smiled at him, and leaned against the taller teen, soaking up comfort in a way he wouldn't dare with anyone else, not even Willow.

They sat there for an innumerable amount time before getting up and heading to their seperate houses, promising each other to have no more secrets between them.

Dean felt a weight lift off of him, and Xander felt like someone finally counted on him and trusted him.

 **SPNBTVS**

Dean gets grounded _one_ time and Angelus makes an ugly return. Turns out the curse the Romani gave to him had a loophole, one moment of perfect happiness and the curse is lifted. Basically, Buffy gave him her V-card and he became the soulless monster he once was. Great job, Buffy. No, really.

Dean had been shirking is Men of Letters training and his dad finally busted him on it. He grounded Dean from going to Buffy's birthday party and any social calls or events. Jesus, one friggin' time and everything goes to hell, almost literally.

Unfortunately, Xander hadn't been able to get in touch with him, he was training with his dad in the desert, to tell him what happened to Angel. Dean found that out all by himself.

He had been doing his normal patrol before curfew when Angel emerged from the shadows, wearing a maroon silk shirt over black dress pants and a long black coat draped around his shoulders. Dean took one look at his attire and scoffed.

"What's with the get-up, Oh Impotent One?" Dean taunted him.

Angel kept mysteriously quiet and didn't react. Something is off about him, Dean thought a little worriedly. Not about Angel, but for his own safety.

"Deadboy, you there? Earth to Deadboy, come in, Deadboy." Nothing. Okay, Dean's starting to freak out just a little bit.

"You know," Angel said suddenly, startling the shit out of Dean. "I've put up a lot from you because there's just something about you that calls to me, and I've figured it out."

"Oh, and what have you figured out, Brood Boy?" Dean asked, stealthily inching to his backpack. Angel cut him off.

"There's a darkness in you my demon recognized. It actually trembled with desire. To see such a White Hat hide such beautiful darkness behind a disgustingly bright soul, it's intoxicating," he shivered and rubbed himself lewdly.

Dean balked and darted around Angel to grab his pack, a hand on his wrist stopped him from fleeing.

"What's wrong, Dean? I'm not scaring you, am I? Not little ole impotent me," he crooned in a sickeningly sweet voice, Angel's index finger traced his jawline.

"Don't touch me!" Dean snarled, jerking his head back and tried pulling his arm free.

Angel tightened his hold on Dean's wrist, his grip just shy of breaking it. "Now, now, Dean-o. You're hurting my feelings. How about you make it up to me by coming over to my place? I can think of many ways you can repay me," he said, jerking Dean flush against his body. He wrapped his arms around Dean and rubbed himself against the teen's tight ass. He's been dreaming about it since he first saw it. Now there's nothing holding him back.

Dean threw his head back, wincing slightly when his head connected with Angel's. Angel yelled and let Dean go, Dean used his sudden freedom to swing his bag around, aiming it at Angel's stomach, causing the vampire to double over. Dean saw the opening and booked it for the nearest sanctuary: Giles.

Dean had never run so fast before in his life. He damn near broke Giles' door. He pounded on it until Giles finally opened and Dean darted inside, Angel's yell of rage sounded right behind him.

"I'll get you, pretty boy. Just you wait and see. Maybe you and Xander will be up for a threesome. I'm sure Xander's virgin ass will love that!" he jeered at Dean and an opened-mouthed Giles. "Careful, little Hunter. I'm always watching, remember that." Angel gave him one last lewd smile before leaving.

Dean collapsed on Giles' couch, drained and shaking violently. A cup appeared in front of him, a look at the liquid inside showed it to be tea. Of course it's tea. It's Giles. He's the stereotypical British guy, or Englishman. Whatever. He accepted with a small smile of thanks. Giles allowed him a few minutes to calm himself down before broaching the topic he dearly needed an explanation for.

"Um, Dean, I-I uh, guess asking whether or not you know about Angel is kind of moot, no?" At Dean's unamused look he hastily continued, "But what, uh, what did he mean by 'little Hunter'? Does he mean a hunter in the traditional sense or a Hunter in the non-traditional sense?"

Dean could practically hear the capitalization. "The, uh, latter," he admitted, bracing himself for the Watcher's inevitable ranting and shouting.

It didn't come. Instead, Giles wrapped him up in a hug and whispered in immense gratitude, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you."

Flabbergasted, dumbfounded, and astonished doesn't even cover his current emotion. He doesn't even think there are words that can describe what he's feeling but he shoves it aside and asks, "When did it happen? How did he lose his soul?"

Dean listens intently and frowns when Giles finishes telling his story. Dean reached foward and slapped Giles upside the head, hissing, "She's only 17, you stupid fuck. Regardless if Angel was human, that is still a huge age difference. Why did you let them form a relationship? She Slayer, he vampire. What made you think they could possibly have a happy ending? Hmm?"

He stood up to pace, his anger making him too fidgety to sit still. Giles remained where he was sittting, holding the spot Dean smacked.

"She won't listen to me. She never has. Buffy is a strong-willed girl. Any attempt I made to break them up or keep them apart only served as fuel for their apparent 'love' for one another, thinking they were special. I tried, okay?" Giles said petulantly.

Dean ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. "How do I keep Xander and Willow safe? Cordy and Oz too," he added a little guiltily. "Buffy will be too blinded by her love for Angel that she'll literally let Angelus get away with murder. All he'll have to do is say her name the way Angel would and she'll break, allowing Angelus to get away. How do I stop him?"

Giles only shook his head helplessly.

Dean frowned in disgust. "Some Watcher you are," he snarled and took off to his house. He has to inform his dad and check on Xander. They have a battle ahead of them, one that'll be fought on two fronts: them trying to kill and/or stop Angelus, and against Buffy who will try to stop them from killing Angel.

 **SPNBTVS**

Dean is seriously thinking about getting tested for Sight. He friggin' said this would happen. For the past couple of months, it's been nothing but Buffy moping, wailing, and denying that Angel is not responsible for those deaths. Dean finally snapped at her and told her Angel was gone and is never coming back, and even if they managed to re-soul him, Angel would choose death.

Buffy quit talking to him and ordered Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia to stay away from him. Only Willow listened. Xander flat out defied Buffy by walking over to his side and refused to leave.

"No, Buff, he's right. Angel is gone. You need to kill him. You're a _vampire slayer_. He's a vampire. Do your damn job and dust that bastard."

Buffy ignored him and continued her research to re-soul Angel, convincing Ms. Calender and Giles to help her along with Willow and Oz. Cordelia had the smarts to leave them behind and rejoin her normal, _safe_ life. Dean couldn't have been prouder.

Now if only he can get through Buffy's thick head that Angelus needs to die...a month ago. He knows Xander is feeling the same frustration as he is. They need Buffy to do her job. If Angelus wasn't such a coward, Dean would have staked him a long time ago. The master vampire must know this because he only taunts Dean from afar, usually involving Xander. The bastard knows the goofy brunet is his weak spot, well, his known weak spot. As long as he never finds out about Sam, then they're good. A part of him wishes the vampire finds out because it would give him a justifiable reason to stake him.

Dean wished he never told Angel about him being a Hunter. He would stupidly go after his family in an attempt to mindfuck him like he's doing with Buffy. The vampire would have gotten one hell of a surprise if he attempted to hurt Sammy. His little brother may be only thirteen but he's been training to be a Hunter since he was eight. Sammy would have kicked his ass easily.

A smile flitted across his face and it prompted Xander to ask about it.

"Just imagining Angelus trying to hurt my family. They'd stake him faster than Buffy can wail about it."

Xander laughed and had a wistful look about him. "Can't they take care of him? You can't, but can they? Or is it against the rules or something?"

Dean sighed. "They can't. I already called my grandpa and he said they are not to interfere with the Slayer's business. She made this mess, so now it's her job to fix it. My dad gave me explicit orders to not engage unless to keep myself safe. I'm extending that parameter to you. If he goes after you, I get to stake him."

Xander grinned and nudged Dean with his shoulder. "Thanks."

Dean and Xander hung out doing homework at Dean's. Sam and his dad both greeted Xander like they knew him, which suprised the Scooby, and Xander blushed bright red. He hid a smile at the thought of Dean talking about him to his family. A little bubble of happiness burst in his chest and it suffused his whole body with a warmth he's never felt before. To top it all off, they treated him like family and had him stay the night, after John Winchester made the call for permission. He used what Dean called his 'Marine Voice' on his parents and they agreed to let him stay.

Sam, Xander thought with a fond smile, is paradoxically the opposite of his brother and yet a mini-version of Dean. He has all of Dean's best traits but has his own habits to round him off. They're like a yin and yang. Dean is all Action Man while Sam is Research Boy, they compliment each other really well. Xander wondered how they'd be when they were older. Would they be the perfect Hunting team? Would other Hunters fear them?

There is one thing Xander knows and that is: he dares Angel to try anything with Dean's family.

 **SPNBTVS**

Dean found out two days after it happened. He had been training with his dad and they took out a Wendigo. Dean got a few bruises and a handful of scratches to show for his good deed but it's not something he hasn't dealt with before. He walked into the school and the atmosphere felt off. Dean immediately took off to the library where he found the Scoobies gathered around Giles. Dean's heart twisted in a shared grief.

Jenny.

That bastard killed Ms. Calender.

Dean strode forward and pulled the Watcher into a tight hug. Giles hugged Dean back with all his might and begged, "Kill him. Please, Dean, kill him."

He pulled back enough to nod at Giles, promising the next time he'd see the bastard a stake is going through his shriveled, undead heart. Giles hugged him even tighter. Dean peered over Giles' shoulder and caught Buffy's eye. She held his gaze for a second before looking away, guilt burning bright in her eyes but also a fierce determination. Good. Maybe next time she really will dust him.

Dean stayed close to Xander, knowing Buffy will keep Willow safe. Dean wondered who would have protected Xander if he wasn't around. He had a sneaking suspicion that Xander would be watching his own back, especially since he'd been right about Angel all along, and Buffy would not like to see her mistake shoved into her face. Xander called it last year when they first met, sure, he made the observation out of jealousy but he hadn't been wrong. Buffy would have been more worried about Willow than Xander, which would be stupid as Angelus has more of a reason to go after Xander than Willow, hell, even Buffy.

Buffy fell in love with him, yes, but Xander emasculated him at every turn, even going as far as calling him Deadboy. Yeah, Angelus would love to torture and kill Xander.

Dean found himself ordering Xander to stay with him until the Angelus situation has been handled.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he told Xander when he asked why. "Angelus would love to get his hands on you but he hadn't been invited over to your place and your parents aren't exactly the kind of people to allow anyone access to their house but I'd feel better if I knew you were safe."

Xander nodded his head in understanding and gratitude.

"What about me and Willow?" Buffy asked. "I have a target on my back and Willow is vulnerable."

Dean shrugged at them. "Angelus won't kill you yet and as for Willow, she's got you, right?" At Buffy's hesitant nod, knowing he's going to add something she won't like. Smart girl. "Then Willow's safe. But if I wasn't here, who would protect Xander? You do recall he liked to call Angel Deadboy and tear him down at every turn, right?" Another slow nod. "What makes you think Angelus doesn't want Xander more than he wants you? You never made him feel weak or pathetic.

"Xander has and so have I, but going after me is a death sentence and he knows this. I have the backing of the Hunter community and a few others who know powerful magicks. My father is considered one of the most dangerous Hunters in the world, Angelus knows who my family is, and he's not stupid or suicidal...yet. But Angelus also knows the best way to get to me is through Xander, ergo, Xander stays with me where I can protect him," Dean explained somewhat patronizingly.

Buffy snarled at him but didn't contradict him or argue. Score one for Dean. Or three, he lost count.

"Fine. What about Giles? Who will protect him?"

"You. He's your Watcher. Plus he's all the way across town. I can't keep him safe and my part of town."

"I need help, Dean!" Buffy yelled in hopeless anger.

"I _am_ helping you!" Dean roared back. He found himself toe to toe with Buffy. Dean ran his hands through his hair in frustration and took a step back. "I-I can't." Dean stopped and took a deep breath and tried again. "I can't fix it for you, Buffy. I'm not the one who caused this whole thing. You need to stuff your feelings for Angel in the trash. He's gone."

Buffy looked away, tears in her eyes but when she spoke it was steady. "I know. Don't you think I know that? Ms. Calender's death is own my shoulders. It's my fault," she cried.

Dean slumped, the fight leaving him. "He needs to die, Buffy," he said softly, no anger, no frustration, just fact.

She nodded her head, shoulders hunched in on herself as she cried in grief and guilt. Willow walked over and hugged her as Buffy let it all out. Dean shook his head and grabbed Xander's hand, lacing their fingers. Xander laid his head on Dean's shoulder, both of them watched as Buffy did what she needed to do to accept that Angel must die...by her hand.

"What about Druisilla?" Dean asked the room. Buffy had stopped crying and there is a resoluteness about her that has Dean relaxing for the first time in months. She's good now.

"We don't know," Willow answered, her eyes darting between Dean and Xander's hands to Xander's head on Dean's shoulder. She frowns in confusion but doesn't comment on it. Not that Dean would have said anything.

"What about Spike? I don't imagine he'd be happy with Angelus being back."

Giles looked up from staring at his hands. "What do y-you, uh, mean?"

"I read up on the Scourge of Europe. Angelus is a right bastard who liked to fuck anything he liked. Angelus sired Druisilla, right?" At their nods, Dean explained, "He has Sire's rights on her. He can do whatever he wants with her, and Spike, even at full working copacity, wouldn't be able to to a thing. Add in the fact that Angelus became Spike's Sire...well, let's just say, Spike might be more than willing to work with us to kill Angelus."

They looked at him flabbergasted. Dean shrugged at them. He's a legacy to the Men of Letters, research is kind of mandatory in becoming one. Plus his grandfather runs it. It wouldn't look good if Dean wasn't as proficient in research as he is with Hunting.

"If that's the case, then how do we get in contact with him?" Xander asked, lifting his head from Dean's shoulder.

"We don't. He'll come to us."

"Why doesn't that make me feel better?" Buffy asked rhetorically.

Dean snorted as Willow, Giles, Oz, and Xander murmured in agreement. "It's not supposed to make you feel better. It's supposed to keep you guys on the look out and to not stake him on sight." He grinned when they all shot him an unhappy look.

"Fine. We'll hear him out...then I stake him," Buffy grinned somewhat sadistically.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at her. "O-kay," he drawled, taking a step away from her.

Buffy saw and smirked at him. Dean stuck his tongue out at her and she flipped him off in retaliation. The atmosphere around them relaxed and soon everyone was joking around each other as the pent up tension dissipated.

 **SPN-BTVS**

A few days later Spike approached Buffy, just as Dean said he would, and told her he'd help her as long as she didn't touch Drusilla. Seriously. Test for Sight. Dean is so doing it when they clean up this Angel business.

Spike brought to them news of Angel wanting to raise the demon Acathla, an apocalypse inducing statue that can open a vortex into hell, or a hell, and bring it to this reality. Dean is going to have so much fun kicking Angelus' ass for coming up with such a stupid plan. And why does it have to be apocalyptic? Stupid vampires have no imagination. Everything is world domination this, apocalypse that. Why can't they rule the Hellmouth like any respectable Master should?

Dean came waltzing into the library one evening, he had homework to finish and Xander stayed after school to help Giles look up some information about Acathla and how to stop him...it. What-freaking-ever. Xander and G-Man are looking for ways to stop the apocalypse inducing statue from bringing hell on earth. Anyway, he takes maybe five steps when he's attacked by an Amazon with an adorable accent. From the sheer power of her punches, Dean knows instantly she's a Slayer...how?

"Kendra, no!" Buffy and Xander yell at the same time.

The Amazon immediately stops attacking Dean and Dean runs and hides behind Xander.

"Who's the Attacky McTackerson?" Dean asked from behind his best friend, earning him a puff of laughter from Xander and Buffy to smirk at him.

"I thought you were this big bad Hunter, Dean?" Buffy teased.

"I am," Dean insisted. "Excuse me for being freaked out after being attacked in a supposedly safe place. And I repeat: Who is the Amazon?"

"Kendra," the Amazon answered shyly, averting her eyes to the floor. Dean frowned at her now timid demeanor. Where is the fiery, take no prisoner's attitude he saw earlier? A Slayer is not supposed to be timid. They are powerful, sure, and confident. The Slayer standing in front of him is more like a mouse than a lioness.

Dean stepped out from behind Xander, noting distractingly that he's almost as tall as the brunet now, and held his hand out for the Amazon to shake, introducing himself. "Hey, I'm Dean."

Kendra looked at him briefly before lowering her eyes, a blush grew beautifully as she hesitantly grasped his hand, giving a quick shake then quickly let go.

"H-hello, Dean," she said softly. "It's ni-nice to see you."

He shot a look to Xander who shrugged at him.

"She didn't grow around anyone else other than her Watcher. She's okay with other females but guys...not so much. Even Giles she acts like a little mouse around."

Dean's frown deepened. A Slayer is never meek or timid. This isn't right. He's so telling his grandfather. The Watcher's Council needs to be headslapped by the Hulk. Grandpa Henry will love to be the one to slap the shit out of the little weasel Hawthorne, the head of the Watcher's Council. He instantly sends Grandpa Henry's blood pressure through the roof by breathing, Dean can't imagine how he'd react if he found out a Watcher with a Potential Slayer kept her secluded and had her focusing only on training. No social interactions at all.

Grandpa Henry is going to have a field day with that particular bit of information.

Dean stepped right into Kendra's personal space to get a reaction out of her, but all she did was duck her head and shuffle back. He then reached out and gently grabbed her chin to tilt it up to look at him. The head lifted but her eyes remained stubbornly on his shoes.

"Kendra," Dean whispered. Her eyes flickered up briefly then dropped back down to the ground. "Come on, Slayer. Look the big bad Hunter in the eye."

Her eyes shot up to his, a look of surprise and awe shone brightly.

"You're a Hunter?" she asked softly. At Dean's nod, she smiled at him. "I've heard about your people. I admired that you mere humans took on demons without any magical help. As a Slayer, me and Buffy are imbued with the power to take on vampires and demons but you only have the strength you were born with. My Watcher did not like that I held Hunters in with such high regard. It is unbecoming of a Slayer to admire her weaker colleague, or so my Watcher said."

Dean quirked an amused eyebrow. He likes her. "How did you become a Slayer when Buffy is still alive?"

Kendra's eyes shot to the Scoobies before answering him in a slow voice. "Buffy died last year but Xander brought her back by resuscitation. She technically died and I was Called."

"Buffy _died!?_ " Dean screeched, whirling around to the blonde Slayer.

She shrugged self-deprecatingly. "Master. I fell in his thrall and he drank enough to knock me out, I landed in some water and drowned. Xander, along with Angel, found me and brought me back to life. Like Kendra said, I did die, and so she was Called to being the next Slayer. It's been kind of comforting knowing there's another Slayer out there to help me should I need it."

"I need to sit down," Dean announced and flopped down in a nearby chair.

"Information overload," Xander explained to the others. He walked to Dean and rubbed his shoulders in sympathy. Dean laid his head back against Xander, capturing one of his hands, and linked their fingers.

Kendra stared at them in fascination. She had not heard of men acting like this. Were they in love? A look to the others showed no reaction from them. It told her they're used to it and their actions are not out of the ordinary. Every time she comes to America, she learns something new and confusing. Ever since she became a Slayer, she found it requires a sharp learning curve, and her Watcher had not taught her nearly enough to handle the outside world. Buffy and her friends are her true teachers. They are patient with her. Maybe Dean can be another teacher. He has probably been training for as long as she has.

"Since we are all caught up, maybe we can get to our meeting, yes?" Giles snarked in his British way. Dean liked it when Giles got all English on them.

"Whatever you say, bossman," Dean said with a mock salute. Giles rolled his eyes then snorted when Xander copied him with a matching cheeky smile.

Kendra quietly laughed at them. She liked Xander and this Dean.

Dean winked at her as he pulled a chair out for Xander to sit in. The other teen flopped down next to his best friend, bumping shoulders with Dean, and rested his arm on the back of Dean's chair. Giles started his spew of what he found out about Acathla. Dean tuned him out after Giles said do everything to keep the spell from being performed or nothing will stop it. Sounds pretty cut and dry to him. Xander's head laying on his shoulder told Dean he zoned out too.

Kendra watched the two boys with curiousity and mild disbelief at them not paying attention to the Watcher, to Mr. Giles while he informed them about Acathla. Glancing at Buffy and the one called Willow, showed them paying close attention but with slightly glazed eyes as they tried to comprehend what Mr. Giles is telling them. He talks a lot, somewhat more than her own Watcher, but he is very informative.

They take a break and the others go to class while Kendra stays behind and helps Mr. Giles prepare for tonight. Dean winks at her causing her to blush mightily and Xander smiles and nods at her before leaving the library, making her blush even more.

There is a commotion later when Willow and Buffy come running into the library, practically screaming about someone called Ms. Calander finding a way for re-soul Angel. Kendra had the sudden feeling that it would be very bad if Dean or Xander found out. They would not like it. As a Hunter, Dean would be compelled to do what Buffy cannot, and Xander is really close to Dean, what the Hunter decides to do, Xander will follow and support whole-heartedly.

She had a sinking feeling Buffy and Dean will not be on the same side. It posed an excellent question of who would win in a fight: Buffy or Dean?

Instinct and intuition told her Buffy might not come out on top. It made her respect for Dean grow.

 **SPN-BTVS**

Dean is pissed off. No. Scratch that. Dean is _livid_. Re-soul Angel, that's their solution?!

What the fuck is wrong with everyone? He killed numerous people but all is forgiven because it wasn't actually him. How does that make sense? Angelus, or Angel, _killed_ someone they know, someone they considered a friend and yet he is absolved of the crime because it was his demon that did it.

Fine. Hypothetically, if they do go through with the plan to re-soul Angel, that involves some highly dark and powerful magicks, something Willow is not yet ready to handle, and Dean is not going to wait until she is. Angelus needs to be stopped now. Who really cares about saving Angel? He's gone and all that's left is the demon he once was. And if, _if_ , they re-soul him, there is no fucking way is Dean working with or even being in the same zip code as that leech.

As soon as Dean heard of their plan, he ran home to tell his dad and grandfather what's going on. Xander opted to stay with them and call him should anything happen. Dean had been reluctant to leave him but he knew his dad had to be informed, and consequently his Grandpa Henry.

Xander called. They had been attacked by Angelus, Drusilla, and their minions. Willow got whacked in the head, Xander got his arm broken, Giles got taken, and Drusilla killed Kendra. Buffy had been off with Spike, getting information from him. They are all at the hospital. Oz got a few scrapes and Cordy practically ran to the next county. Willow's conk to the head ended up being a pretty severe concussion.

Dean punched a wall. Xander immediately ran to his side to calm him down, telling him it wasn't his fault and that he needs to calm down and tell him what his dad and grandfather said. A quick look to the others showed them staying close to Willow. Dean nodded his head at Oz who nodded back. Dean grabbed Xander's good arm and dragged him out to the hallway.

"I have to kill Angelus. Orders from the Men of Letters and and my dad. He can't be allowed to be re-souled," Dean told him.

Xander leaned against the wall. "Finally," he exhaled. He caught Dean's eys and said with feeling, "Kill that bastard."

Dean nodded his head and ordered Xander to stay here, and to keep Buffy from finding out what he's going to do, and to not let Willow do the spell. In her weakened condition, it could kill her. Xander agreed, a determined look took over his normally boyish features, making him look older. Dean pulled him in for a quick hug then took off for his place to grab some weapons.

By the time Dean made it to the mansion, Buffy and Xander were already there. Dean clapped Xander upside the head.

"You're supposed to be at the hospital with Willow. Where it's _safe_ ," he hissed.

"I had to help. You and Buffy are going to have your hands full with Angelus and Drusilla, who's going to save Giles?" Xander asked wearing a mullish frown.

Dean threw his hands in the air, grumbling about friends who don't listen. Buffy agreed with him and told Xander the only thing he is to do is get Giles and get away, her and Dean will take care of Angel and Drusilla.

Sharing a look, Dean and Buffy marched into the courtyard like they owned it. It tore Angelus' attention away from Acathla. Dean engaged with Drusilla while Buffy took on her ex. They switched when it looked like Angel started getting the drop on her. The look in Angelus' eyes had Dean giving him a wicked haymaker, knocking the vampire backwards into the statue. Dean smirked and followed him, punching and kicking, trying to stake the bastard without letting him catch his breath.

Unfortunately, Dean needed to pull back to catch his breath, and Angelus used that time to regain his footing.

"Nice little punch, baby boy," Angelus taunted. "Come closer and I'll teach ya how to a real man hits."

Dean snorted. "Please, Oh Impotent One. For a 'real man' to teach me how to hit someone, then a 'real man' needs to be here. All I see is an inadequate junkless vampire who lost his soul after acting like a lovesick puppy. God, Buffy really made you her bitch, didn't she? Is that why you never _really_ tried to kill her? Are you still in love with her?"

Angelus roared and tackled Dean into the wall then flipped Dean over and onto the ground before straddling him and started pummeling him. Dean brought his arms up to protect his face from the pissed off vampire's onslaught. He started laughing which seemed to piss off Angelus even more.

"You hit like the little bitch Buffy made you into," Dean baited, hoping to keep the vampire's attention off of the apocalypse inducing statue.

It seemed to be working. Maybe a little too well.

"Fuck this," Dean muttered as he bucked off Angelus. They flipped to their feet at the same time. Chests heaving, eyes narrowed, and wearing identical snarls as they paced around each other looking for an opening. The sounds of fighting provided the perfect background noise. The only thing missing is loud, epic music.

Grinning, Dean stepped in close to deliver a quick double jab to the vampire's ribs and danced backwards before Angelus could return the volley.

"Christ, you're pathetic," Dean sneered. "I should go get Sammy, he could kick your ass easy. Hell, I even think _Willow_ could beat you."

Angelus snarled, hissing at him as he lunged forward to punch Dean in his face, knocking him backwards, but Dean managed to dodge the next couple of debilitating hits. The kick to his chest caught him by suprise, sending him to the ground and winding him. Before he could catch his breath, Angelus started kicking him anywhere that wasn't covered up. A particularly vicious kick broke a rib. Dean heard it crack and felt fire resonate in his chest, and he couldn't catch his breath.

All of a sudden Angelus was gone and Dean blacked out to blissful oblivion. When he came to, Angelus and Buffy were battling in front of the statue, a swirling vortex growing behind it. A groan escaped Dean before he could stop it. They couldn't stop that fucking leech from reciting the spell.

Getting up hurt like a bitch but he managed to stumble over to the Slayer and her lover. Something's off about Angelus and there are tears on Buffy's face. Now that he's closer, Dean can see why Angelus is different. It's not the Demon with an Angel Face, it's Angel.

Oh, he is so kicking Cordy and Oz's ass. Willow should have never done, let alone attempted, such a dark spell.

Too little too late. The vortex is open, Hell is about to come to Earth, and Dean has the horrible feeling about Angel's fate. Some of Grandpa Henry's teachings are swirling around his head, all of them about magick and summonings. Something this powerful would require something equally horrible to shut it down.

He saw Buffy kiss Angel, whisper something to him, and stabbed him in the stomach with her sword, pushing him back into the vortex. It sucked him in and shut down.

Buffy just sent Angel into a Hell dimension. Aw hell. She looked at him with such heartache that it had Dean flinching from the sheer amout of grief in her eyes. Buffy collapsed to her knees and cried out with heart-wrenching sobs. Dean hesitated a second before gingerly lowering himself to his knees and held her until she quit sobbing, he awkwardly patted her back the whole time.

She pulled away and wouldn't look him in the eye. Dean didn't blame her.

"He told me about you two. Angelus that is. What happened between you and Angel," Buffy said softly.

It still startled Dean enough to jostle his ribs then moan in agony as his vision whited out momentarily. "Ow," he groaned. When he caught his breath and the pain abated, he looked at her. "What do you mean he 'told you about us'? There was no us. In any definition of the word."

"He said you two slept together and that you've been having rendezvous meet ups after patrol. He said you and Angel were falling in love and that's why Angel started pulling away from me. He also said that if we had waited another month, then then next time you and Angel slept together, he would have lost his soul that way." She spoke in a flat tone, as if reciting information from a book.

Dean's gobsmacked. _That's_ what that fucker told her? _Oh my God._

"Buffy, no! That - God, that _never_ happened. Just, ew. No way. I would have never hooked up with a vampire. Not into necrophilia, thank you very much. I like my bedmates warm and _alive_. Granted, at first it there was sparks but that was before I found out he was a vampire. Let's just say my feelings changed after that particular bit of information. I only tolerated him because he seemed helpful. I swear, Buffy, nothing happened between us."

Buffy remained hugging her knees to her chest as she thought Dean's words through.

"He only said that to hurt me, didn't he?"

"Yes. I would have staked him if he ever tried something anything remotely amorous," Dean assured her, and shuddered at the thought of doing amatory with an undead leech. The unconscious act seemed to pacify Buffy.

They sat there for a while before Dean's ribs reminded him they're broken. Wincing, Dean carefully got to his feet, holding his ribs gingerly.

"Come on, Buff, let's go check on our friends," Dean said.

Buffy shook her head. "I need a minute. I'll see you guys in a bit."

She refused to make eye contact, and something felt off about that, but Dean is in too much pain to ask about it. He figured she'd tell him when she's ready. Right now though, he really needs a doctor. His dad is going to kill him for letting the vampire kick his ass. Hell, if Dean wasn't so hurt, he'd kick his own ass. He's better than the vampire, fighting wise, and yet that old bastard got the upper hand in their battle.

Dean is losing his touch. He's going to have to train harder this summer. Just because Angelus, Spike and Drusilla are gone, doesn't mean other master vampires won't try to rule the Hellmouth. He won't let another vampire get the drop on him again. Hell _no_.

"Later, Buff," Dean spoke over his shoulder as he walked to his car.

"Bye, Dean," Buffy whispered back. She felt guilty about not telling Dean she's taking off. She needed time to deal with what happened. Her mother basically disowned her, Kendra died because of her, Snyder kicked her out of school, and she just killed her boyfriend by sending him to Hell to save the world. She just can't deal. She's not leaving the Hellmouth unprotected. Dean's here. Once he's healed up, he'll take care of it, if and when she comes back.

Sunnydale will have a guardian. It doesn't need her right now.

She said a silent prayer and an apology to Willow and Xander for not saying goodbye in person but she figured they'll understand her reasoning for leaving. Willow will. She doesn't think Xander will care about her reasons why.

Plus, she can't look at Xander without regret and guilt slamming into her. At least with Dean, she knows he understands a least a part of her feelings towards Angel and her reluctance to kill him. Despite what Dean said, Angel and him had a connection, one strong enough to rival hers with Angel, and they were dating and in love. But unlike her, Dean would have done his duty concerning the vampire's new personality change. He would have succeeded where she had failed. The only reason that didn't happen is because she was the one to screw up, making it her job to clean it up, or so Dean's superior's said.

She's really unsure if she should thank them for that or not.

Buffy snuck home to grab some things then hightailed it to the bus depot where she purchased a ticket to somewhere far away with people don't know she's the Slayer or even know her name and expect things from her. She needs a break.

"Sorry guys. I'll see you somewhere down the line. Take care, be safe, and kick ass," she whispered, watching the lights pass her by on her way out of town. She'll be back someday. Just not for a while.

 **SPN-BTVS**

Dean is going to kick Buffy's ass then he's going to let Xander, Willow, Giles and Joyce to get their piece from the runaway Slayer. He had been surprised that Joyce, or Ms. Summers, knew about Buffy's Slayer status. She had come into the library in tears, explaining what happened between them, and Dean didn't blame her for her reaction. It's understandable and acceptable behavior in finding out your daughter has been chosen to fight against monsters and demons with supernatural strength and senses.

He sent her to his dad, much to his dad's panic and displeasure dealing with a crying and hysterical woman. Dean just shrugged at him, hiding an amused smirk when his father awkwardly comforted Ms. Summers. Xander snorted and hid his laughter in a coughing fit. Sam outwardly guffawed at his father's predicament.

John shot them all a dirty look as Joyce sobbed into his rapidly soaked shoulder covered in tears and snot, much to his disgust.

The rest of the summer, after Buffy's rabbit routine, resulted with Dean, Xander, and Sammy taking over Slayer duty until the blonde's eventual return. Willow and Oz helped out whenever they could, after Dean's say-so.

He refused to let them go into the field without extensive training. Oz and Willow are now proficient in hand-to-hand fighting. They're not as good as Xander but they can handle themselves when they team up, and Xander has excelled so much, he can be a Hunter easy. Him and Sam spar together all the time. Soon, he'll be sparring against Dean himself. Then eventually he'll go up against John, and the Winchester men couldn't be prouder.

Over the summer, Xander became a part of the family, an honorary Winchester, and Xander couldn't be happier. He kept up his flirtatious relationship with Dean but everyone knew nothing would ever come of it. They loved and cared about each other deeply but it is a fraternal love. They'd do anything for the other. Anything.

Xander and Cordy bizarrely hooked up, much to everyone's bewilderment. Dean and Cordy got along famously and the three hung out all the time, even had a group date, with Dean going out with a girl by the name of Bela Talbot, a British exchange student. Dean and Bela had instant chemistry and the resulting relationship became fiery and passionate and explosive. They constantly bickered, much like Xander and Cordelia, but unlike them, Dean and Bela engaged in a purely physical relationship at first then settled in a suprisingly stable and loving couple, putting even Oz and Willow's relationship to shame.

Summer is coming to an end but none of them are worried. The Scooby Gang made themself at home at the Winchester residence, much to John's chagrin, since that also meant Giles would occasionally stop by there as well before he went back home to England for a much needed Hellmouth break. He's supposed to return a few days before school starts back up.

They're all holding back hope of Buffy returning when school starts. Despite her being expelled, Willow maintained of a way for her to be re-enrolled. Dean found that hard to believe but he wasn't going to be the one to burst her bubble.

Another addition to the Scooby & Winchester gang was Joyce Summers. She provided homecooked meals for the Winchester Men, Xander included, something none of them had in a long, long time. She even made sure Dean and Xander got home at a timely hour by bribing them with cookies and cupcakes. It's a long running debate on who caved faster: Dean or Xander. Joyce made her first joke of wondering what would happen if the demonic underworld figured out their weakness for baked goods.

"Wouldn't work," John said in a wise tone.

"And why's that?" asked Joyce, amusment in her eyes.

"They would never be able to afford to keep them fed."

Silence descended upon the group as the truth of John's statement hit them. Nope. Not even if the entire Sunnydale demonic underworld pooled their money together, they'd never be able to buy enough treats to satisfy the two teenage disposal machines.

"Well, think of it this way, if the monsters get too out of hand, just tell them their weakness and watch as they destroy themselves keeping the teens occupied," Joyce joked and the others laughed, causing Dean and Xander to pout dramatically at them.

"I thought you were nice," griped Dean.

Joyce merely laughed as she gently squeezed Dean's cheeks. "Oh, you're so cute when you pout."

Dean batted her hands away, blushing madly. "No, I'm not! I am not cute. I'm a warrior. Warriors are not cute."

"Sure you are, dear. Peanut Butter cookie?"

Dean glared at her as he grabbed a cookie. "This does not make us even," said Dean as he took a big bite out of his treat. "Though it's a good stepping stone."

Xander stole the last bit of Dean's cookie causing Dean to chase him around, wearing a wounded expression when he finally caught up to the other teen. Xander had eaten the rest of his cookie. When Dean stared at him in betrayal, Xander shrugged unrepentantly at him.

"Mama Joyce's cookies are awesome and you had the last one. I had to have it. Sorry, Dean."

At Xander's explanation, Dean had to admit he would have done the same thing. Mama Joyce's cookies really are awesome.

The summer blazed by with alarming speed and before they knew it, school was just around the corner. The only thing left to make the summer complete is Buffy showing up, happy and whole without any ghosts or regrets haunting her. It's unlikely to happen but hope ever blooms in something. Dean can't really remember the quote right now. Maybe Willow will know. He'll ask her later.

"Come home, Buff. We miss you," Dean whispered to the night sky. The sounds of laughter and conversation provided a warm prescence behind his back. Everyone indulged in their new found family of Hunters, Watchers, Men of Letters, and the Scooby Gang at a end of summer get-together over a backyard campfire. It's the very picture of family and home.

Xander bounded up behind him, slinging an arm around Dean's shoulder, and pulled him close in a one-armed hug. Xander got annoyed when Dean grew taller than him over the summer, something Dean loved to tease the other teen over.

"Come on, s'more time!" Xander enticed the other teen.

Dean laughed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

One last look to the stars, Dean allowed his best friend to drag him to the fire where the others congregated. Oz fist bumped him when he walked by, Willow shot him a sunny smile, Cordy winked at him, and Bela playfully leered at him causing John, Joyce, and Giles roll their eyes at them.

Dean leaned down to steal a kiss from his girlfriend then flopped into Xander's lap, stealing his perfectly toasted marshmallow before running to hide behind Bela as Cordelia pulled Xander back to her side and distracted him by kissing him senseless. Dean mouthed 'thank you' at the cheerleader. Cordy smirked at him and resumed kissing her boyfriend. Bela wrapped her arms around Dean's waist, curling up next to him, soaking up his warmth and company.

This year had been insane and incredibly fun and new. Dean met and befriended a Slayer and her _friends_. Became the shoulder to lean on for a _Watcher_ of all things, and made honor roll for the first time in years. Took on three master vampires and came out on top, and stopped an apocalypse inducing statue.

Yeah, Dean can't wait for Buffy's return and for senior year to start.

Here's hoping it's going to be just as fun and exciting. Minus the anything apocalypse-like trinkets or insane vampires to spoil it.

 _Come home, Buffy, and soon. Senior year won't be the same without you._


End file.
